spelljammerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tyfelian
Hi, welcome to Spelljammer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Krynn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- David Shepheard (Talk) 06:42, 27 August 2009 Please add citations to your work (if you can) Hi Tyfelian, Thanks for your work on the wiki. I wonder if you could help a tiny bit more by adding citations to the content you add to articles. The purpose of the citations on Spelljammer Wiki is to allow a reader who wants to know more to pick up the exact book that you have extracted a given fact from and go directly to the page where they can read more. I bring this up because I notice that you have put several sentences into the References section of the Planet article. This is not actually what is supposed to be done with that section. However, it is not your fault, because the Spelljammer Wiki Manual of Style articles have not been created. There are no instructions on how to make citations on the wiki yet. (As the person who set up this wiki it is actually my responsibility to start building the place, so if anyone is to blame, it would be me.) In case you think you will be able to help make citations (and maybe add a few to the articles that have been flagged up as having unreferenced sections) here are a few pointers. There are two parts to a citation: * The citation itself is contained within a tag and a tag. * The citation does not appear here, but appears where a tag is inserted. Notice that the citation also links over to the article for the book that is citated (rather than just naming it). This may sound a bit weird if you have not done it before, so I'll give you an example of a page where citations have been added to an existing article. If you check out a page like the Krynn page, you will see that the top section has three numbers 1, 2 and 3 that link to text further down the page in the References section. If you click the edit button for the article (don't worry - you can cancel the edit) you will see the following wikicode where that number "1" was: * ''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Krynnspace sidebar, page 74 Hit your back button and scroll down the page and you will see that text in the References section. Go back to editing and scroll down the page and you will see the wikicode in the References section. I hope that all makes sense, but feel free to poke me on my discussion page if I have not explained it properly. (Forgotten Realms Wiki has a slightly easier to use citation system - based on templates - and we might switch over to that system if editors find it easier to use than our current system.) If you are able to follow that style it would be very helpful. It won't be the end of the world if you can't add citations. But it are not able to add them yourself it means that another editor has to double check all of your research to be able to add any citations you didn't add yourself. And while Spelljammer Wiki does not have the sort of "delitionist" policies that Wikipedia has, uncitated work that can't be verified in an official TSR source will eventually have to be removed (or replaced with a rewritten section that is citated). (The citations also help editors to check the work of other editors. If you see a page I have created and think I might have made a mistake, my citations should help you to quickly check the original source to see if you are right and I am wrong. Everyone makes mistakes from time to time, and the internal use of citations will hopefully cut down mistakes to a minimum.) Like I said, this isn't a big deal, but if it would be possible for you to add citations as you go along, you could actually be enabling another editor to do more productive work (elsewhere) and hopefully the wiki will expand a little bit faster and be more useful to Spelljammer fans who read the wiki. I've just checked the local user list and you are actually the third most productive editor on the wiki. So that means that any improvements you can make would really help to make Spelljammer Wiki a much more accurate and useful resource. And as our third most active contributor, your edits have been a part of the reason that we have been able to attract enough interest to move up from a wikiFactor of zero to a wikiFactor of one. It would be really great if we could make our pages accurate enough, so that we could become the worlds most trusted source of information on Spelljammer canon. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I look forward to seeing more of your work. Please feel free to drop messages onto my talk page if you ever have a problem (or if you ever see another editor with a problem). David Shepheard 17:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC)